Steven Universe: La película tranformers La película
by shadows man
Summary: Steven Universe: esta peligro megatrón lider de los decepticons intenta Invadir el planeta ahora deven defendian antes que esa muy tarde


INICIO: Hay una nueva fuerza malvada en el universo. Un planeta monstruoso que devora todo su paso que se dirije a **Lithone** era un planeta habitado por robots transformadores cuya relación (si la hubiera) con los Transformadores de Cybertron no está clara. Los habitantes son conocidos como los Lithones o Lithons. **EN ****el planeta Lithone: las personas ****el planeta Lithone esta lleno de** paz y felicidad **los niños corre los ****astrónomos y ****científicos del ****planeta Lithone **Por la mañana, los cielos entregan a los devastadores gobiernos del nuevo mundo con menos de un día que el gobierno no puede mantener el evento de nivel de extinción es un secreto, las alarmas inician un silencio mientras contempla su destino, la sombra de unicornio borra la luz de la estrella vecina, el planeta estalla en caos cuando **Lithone** los ciudadanos luchan para escapar desesperadamente construidos, los cuernos de unicron perforan la atmósfera que abrasa la superficie del planeta las ciudades históricas del planeta se pulverizan cuando el cuerno de unicornio choca contra el planeta para **Lithone** las ciudades históricas del planeta se pulverizan cuando el cuerno de unicornio choca contra el planeta para comenzar su desesperación transporte de pocas naves **Lithone**solo los restos de su existencia logran escapar de la fuerza de gravedad del unicrón, ya que todo rastro de vida y actividad se desvanece del planeta, unicrón está brillando con la reposición mientras se prepara para buscar su próximo plsnet para devorar

Introducción:

Transformers Theme

Algo malvado te está cuidando

Viniendo del cielo arriba

Y no hay nada que puedas hacer

Prepárate para atacar

No habrá lugar para correr

Cuando estás atrapado en las garras

Del malvado Unicron

Transformadores

Más de lo que parece

Transformadores

Robots disfrazados

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el corazón más valiente

Entonces tenemos que unirnos

No podemos permanecer mundos separados

Para quedarnos divididos necesitará caeremos

Hasta nuestra hora más oscura

Cuando la luz nos salve a todos

Transformadores

Más de lo que parece

Transformadores

Robots disfrazados

Transformadores

Autobots libran su batalla

Para destruir las fuerzas del mal

De los Decepticons

Es el día del juicio y ahora estamos firmes

Y ahora los poderes de la oscuridad

Han sido expulsados de nuestra tierra

La batalla termina pero la guerra acaba de comenzar

Y así permanecerá hasta el día en que todos sean uno

Transformadores

Transformadores

Transformadores

Transformadores

Más de lo que parece

Hay una nueva fuerza malvada en el universo. Un planeta monstruoso que devora todo a su paso ... y se dirige al pequeño planeta de Cybertron, donde una raza única de robots transformadores continúa librando una guerra civil ... una guerra entre el bien y el mal que se libró durante millones de años. .  
Los malvados Transformers Decepticon, liderados por el maníaco Megatron, han jurado aplastar a sus enemigos, los Autobots. Con este fin, los persiguieron implacablemente a través de la galaxia desde el planeta Cybertron hasta el planeta Tierra y viceversa. Pero los heroicos las cristal Gemas y su valiente líder Steven universo de 16 años no son fácilmente derrotados.

* * *

**Optimus Prime** : Ironhide, repórtame de inmediato. **Ironhide** : Cada vez que miro un monitor, Prime, mis circuitos chisporrotean. ¿Vamos a comenzar a destruir a Decepti-chops? **Optimus** : Quiero que haya una carrera especial en Autobot City en la Tierra. **Ironhide** : Pero, Prime— **Optimus** : Escucha, Ironhide, no tenemos cubos de energía para impulsar un asalto a gran escala. ¡Prepara el transbordador para el lanzamiento! **Ironhide** : ¡Tus días están contados ahora, Decepti-creeps! _[venta, transformándose mientras se dirige hacia la lanzadera] _**Optimus** : Jazz, informe el estado de seguridad. **Jazz**: No hay señales de los Decepticons aquí, Prime. **Optimus** : ¿Qué pasa con Moonbase 2? **Jazz** : Jazz a Moonbase 2, Jazz a Moonbase 2! **Abejorro** : Abejorro y Spike aquí. **Jazz** : Estamos a punto de enviar el transbordador. ¿Alguna travesura de Decepticon en tu área? **Abejorro** : Todo claro, Jazz. **Spike** : Hola Ironhide, dile a mi hijo Daniel que lo extraño. Y dile que no se preocupe; ¡Volveré a casa tan pronto como pateemos la cola de Megatron a través de la Galaxia! **Ironhide** : Lo haré, Spike. **Optimus** : Cliffjumper, comienza la cuenta atrás. **Cliffjumper** : ¡Cinco ... cuatro ... tres ... dos ... uno! ¡Despegar!

**Optimus** : Ahora, todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de energía ... y mucha suerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto del planeta homerwold

Diamante blanco: Érase una vez, el Gem Homeworld estaba gobernado por diamantes: blanco, amarillo, azul y el diamante más pequeño, rosa. Mientras que los otros Diamantes conquistaron muchos mundos en la galaxia, Pink solo tuvo uno: el planeta Tierra. Un día, Rosa huyó de las comodidades de Homeworld. En la Tierra, hizo un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos y, finalmente, una nueva vida, renunciando a su forma de legar su gema a su hijo medio humano. Sin Pink, Gemkind entró en una era de desesperación. Pero, cuando Steven Universe se enteró de su herencia, se reunió con sus compañeros Diamantes y defendió una nueva era de paz y libertad en los confines del espacio. [ **cierra el libro**] Y ahora, queridas gemas en todas partes, ¡me complace anunciar que Steven finalmente está listo para tomar el lugar que le corresponde en el trono de Pink Diamond! _Se escucha una ligera fanfarria cuando la cámara se acerca a Steven. Se vuelve hacia los espectadores._

Laserbeak oculto graba Todo y incuso a steven

Steven: ¿Cómo va todo el mundo?

_El logotipo aparece frente a él, y aparecen letras de guiones que dicen 'Edad 16'._

Steven Sé que todos ustedes pueden estar pensando en mí como el nuevo Diamante Rosa, pero no tienen que ponerme en un trono. Ya tengo un lugar legítimo, y está en la Tierra. _Los diamantes se sientan todos en sus asientos._

Diamante azul ¿Eh?

Diamante blanco ¿Qué?

_Yellow Pearl se muestra ajustando la configuración en una pantalla de proyección en forma de diamante. Corte a la transmisión de Steven que se muestra en varios lugares de Homeworld._

_Steven continúa hablando. _Steven es una casa de playa, donde vivo con mis amigos, Garnet, Amethyst y Es una casa de playa, donde vivo con mis amigos, Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl. Por mucho que me haya encantado encantado desmantelar el imperio y salvar a todos sus planetas, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y pasar un momento agradable con mis. Amigos _Mira a White Diamond, que está visiblemente molesto._

Diamante blanco Cortar la alimentación.

Perla amarilla Tu tiempo se acabó de todos los modos. _Blue Pearl se ríe y se queda sin disparos cuando Yellow Pearl cierra la transmisión. Steven se vuelve hacia los diamantes._

Steven Creo que eso salió bien.

Diamante blanco Steven, por favor.

Diamante amarillo No puedes irte.

Diamante azul Debes quedarte.

Diamante blanco Eres todo lo que nos queda de Pink. _Se escucha un ruido retumbante y la habitación tiembla levemente mientras se inclina sobre una rodilla._

Diamante blanco

Steven, perteneces aquí con nosotros. Steven Uh ... gracias, pero ... no, gracias.

_Los Diamantes comienzan a cantar Déjanos adorarte._

_Steven comienza a retroceder en una almohadilla de urdimbre._

Steven: Ustedes realmente han mejorado en mostrar afecto, pero tengo mi propia vida a la que volver. No olvides que no soy Diamante rosa.

_White Diamond golpea su mano izquierda en el suelo cerca de la almohadilla de urdimbre, mientras que el trío continúa cantando. Steven se ríe suavemente._

Steven Gracias, pero realmente me tengo que ir. Todos los diamantes Pero Steven!

Diamante amarillo ¡Disuelto mis ejércitos! ¡Liberó mis colonias!

Diamante azul Nunca me rompo. Nunca hago llorar a nadie.

Diamante blanco He estado diciendo "por favor" y "gracias", incluso para reducir las formas de vida.

Steven De que hablamos?

Diamante blanco Ugh, formas _iguales de_ vida.

Steven, hemos hecho todo lo que tiene pedido. Steven ¡Eso es genial! Buen trabajo Seguid así. ¡Adiós!

Laserbeak oculto despues graba Todo el se va

mientras tanto en Cybertron

**Shóchwave** Laserbeak regresa, Megatron.

**Megatron** : Bienvenido, Laserbeak. A diferencia de algunos de mis otros guerreros, _que_ nunca me falla.

_[mira fijamente a Starscream, que mira hacia arriba]_

**Megatron:** Soundwave, reproduce los hallazgos de Laserbeak.

**Soundwave** : Como el Usted Ordena, Megatron.

**Steve universe** : [ _en la reproducción]_ ¿Cómo va todo el mundo?

Sé que todos ustedes pueden estar pensando en mí como el nuevo Diamante Rosa, pero no tienen que ponerme en un trono. Ya tengo un lugar legítimo, y está en la Tierra.

_Los diamantes se sientan todos en sus asientos._

Diamante azul ¿Eh? [ _en la reproducción]_

Diamante blanco ¿Qué? [ _en la reproducción]_

_[Megatron sonríe perversamente, feliz por la objeción de Steven]_

_Steven continúa hablando. _**Steven universe:** [ _en la reproducción]_ es una casa de playa, donde vivo con mis amigos, Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl. Por mucho que me haya encantado encantado desmantelar el imperio y salvar a todos sus planetas, no puedo esperar para llegar a una casa y pasar un momento agradable con mis amigos.

**Megatron** : Más de lo que imaginas, **Steven universe**

_Los Decepticons invaden el transbordador Autobot, con Megatron, Starscream y los Constructicons entrando]_

**Brawn** : Megatron?! **Merodear** : Decepticons!

**Megatron** : ¡MUERE, AUTOBOTS!

_[Megatron se transforma en modo pistola y cae en manos de Starscream. Megatron dispara a Brawn en el hombro en modo pistola, y Scavenger dispara y golpea a Prowl. Ironhide y Ratchet comienzan a dispararle a los Decepticons, pero terminan siendo disparados varias veces por Megatron en su modo de arma de fuego en manos de Starscream. Todos los Autobots, pero mueren]_

_[se transforma nuevamente en su modo robot]_

megatron :Esto fue casi demasiado fácil, Starscream.

**Starscream** : Mucho más fácil, todo Megatron poderoso, que atacar la verdadera amenaza: la base lunar de los Autobots.

**Megatron** : Eres un idiota, Starscream. Una vez que pasemos por sus sistemas de alerta temprana y ataquemos beach City, ¡los Gemas de cristal serán vencidos para siempre!

**Ironhide** : _[se __**aferra a**__ la pierna de Megatron] __**¡NOOO!**_

**Megatron** : ¡Qué tontería heroica!

_[Megatron mata a Ironhide fuera de la pantalla con un disparo en blanco en la cabeza desde su cañón de fusión]_

* * *

_Mientras tanto la tierra_

_Steven activa rápidamente la urdimbre y se muestra radiante a través del espacio hasta llegar a la Tierra, deformando una torre en la parte superior de la casa de la playa. Ve a Connie sentada en el suelo leyendo una revista, y mira a su llegada._

Connie Steven! ¿Qué tomó tanto tiempo? _Steven salta hacia ella y los dos compartidos un abrazo._

Steven [ **suspiros** ] Los diamantes. Ellos _realmente_ quieren que me mude.

Connie ¿Por qué? Steven Porque quieren sofocarme con atención 24/7. Connie [ **Risas** ] Suena divertido.

Steven No lo hace Connie Bueno, me alegro de poder verte antes de salir.

Steven ¿Realmente lo estás pasando?

_Salen de la torre y comienza a descender las escaleras hacia el porche._

Connie Por supuesto. Siempre quise ir al campamento espacial.

Steven Pero literalmente tiene estado en el espacio varias veces. Y él hizo cosas mucho más geniales que acampar allí.

Connie Mis padres están haciendo lo que pueden para apoyar mis intereses. Es dulce

[ **entra a la casa y recoge la bolsa de lona** ]

Connie Además, obtengo todo el helado liofilizado que puedo comer.

Steven Pero Sadie Killer y los sospechosos están jugando esta noche. ¿No es un espectáculo de rock un poco mejor que el campamento espacial?

Connie Tal vez sea igual al campamento espacial. [ **mira el teléfono vibrante** ] Esa es mi madre. Debería irme. _Connie y Steven se abrazan, luego Connie se aleja brevemente, sonrojándose con los brazos cruzados antes de darle la bienvenida a Steven un beso en la mejilla._

Connie Mwah Bueno. ¡Adiós! _Steven se lleva la mano a la mejilla y sonríe complejas. Venta corriendo de la casa al porche. _Steven ¡Dile a todos en el campamento espacial que el espacio solía ser súper aterrador y peligroso, pero ahora es genial! Connie [se **despide con la mano** ] ¡Lo haré!

_Steven suspira y comienza un cantar feliz para siempre. Las escenas de eventos pasados en la serie se muestran detrás de él, así como muchos antiguos enemigos. Baja las escaleras en una burbuja antes de salir de la casa. Se rasca la frente de Cat Steven y sale corriendo a la playa, donde Pearl, Greg y Lion están esperando. Perla sostiene un bajo eléctrico._

Steven ¡Hola perla! ¡Hola Papa!

Greg 'Ey, schtuball.

Perla Steven! Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el "basss". [ **/ bæs / - pronunciado como el nombre del pez** ] Greg Sigo diciéndole que es _"base". _[ **/ beɪs /** ]

Perla Disculpe, BASS deletrea "bajo".

Greg Tú eres el jefe. Perla Diablos sí, lo soy. [ **salta al techo de la furgoneta de Greg; continúa la canción** ]

_Detrás de ella, se muestra un montaje de ella y Pink Diamond / Rose Quartz en la Tierra en el pasado. Ella salta de la camioneta y Steven se armoniza con ella. Los tres se rían y Lion camina al lado de Steven._

Steven Hola amigo. [ **acaricia la frente de León** ] Me dirijo a la ciudad.

Greg ¿Nos vemos en el concierto de esta noche? Steven no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

[ **retrocede y se sumerge en la melena de Lion** ]

Steven no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. [ **retrocede y se sumerge en la melena de Lion** ]

Steven tararea mientras camina en la Dimensión Rosada antes de llegar al árbol de Lars. Venta del cabello de Lars frente a Big Donut. El granate y las gemas Off Color están sentados en una mesa. Garnet atrapa a Steven y lo coloca en una silla junto a la mesa.

Granate Te guardé un asiento.

Steven Gracias granate. Hola chicos ¿Qué extrañé?

Granate Llegas justo a tiempo para mi parte favorita de la historia.

_Granate continúa cantando feliz para siempre. Se muestran varias escenas de Homeworld hace 5.752 años, desde que Ruby y Sapphire se conocieron y fusionaron por primera vez. Cuando termina el cantar, Steven hace una burbuja alrededor de un trozo de ube roll._

Steven Déjame guardar esto. Oye, ¿alguna idea de lo que está haciendo amatista?

_Deslízate hacia Little Homeworld en la distancia. Corte a Steven alabeando sobre una almohadilla de urdimbre que está suspendida en el aire por cuerdas. Él comienza a caminar hacia adelante, pero justo antes de caer, Amatista lo atrapa con su látigo y lo tira hacia atrás._

Amatista Whoa! Ten cuidado amigo!

_Steven y Amethyst intercambian un apretón de manos secreto._

Steven y amatista ¡Banco de iglesia! ¡Banco de iglesia! ¡Uno, dos, tres, hup!

_al mohadilla de urdimbre se levanta hacia arriba. Bismuth y Lapis Lazuli se ven en una plataforma unida a la grúa que sostiene la almohadilla de urdimbre. _Bismuto Steven, ¡estás justo a tiempo! Estamos a punto de instalar el nuevo Warp.

Peridoto [ **flota en el marco montando en una tapa flotante de basura; mira la tableta** ] Lo que significa que Little Homeworld tiene un 83.7% de avance.

Lapislázuli ¿Solo el 83.7%? [ **venta volando de la plataforma** ] Será mejor que nos resquebrajemos.

Bismuto [ **gira la palanca para bajar la urdimbre** ]

¡Estoy en ello! _Amethyst y Steven miran a Little Homeworld desde la urdimbre a las gemas de abajo que están trabajando duro para completar Little Homeworld._

Steven Guau. Little Homeworld está creciendo rápidamente.

Amatista Usted también [ **cambia de forma para parecerse a él** ] ¡Mírame! Soy un joven adulto!

Steven [ **risas** ]

Amatista Me encanta que todas estas gemas quieran hacer su nuevo hogar en la Tierra. Ojalá teníamos esto cuando emergí por primera vez. _La amatista continúa la canción; Se muestra la amatista que emerge del primer jardín de infantes. Una amatista recién nacida se muestra explorando el jardín de infantes. Greg y otras gemas la rodean, y ella se transforma en su ser actual. La urdimbre en la que están parados Steven y Amethyst se baja al suelo, y ambos gruñen mientras saltan._

Amatista Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

_Steven continúa la canción mientras Garnet y Pearl entran. Él y Amethyst corren hacia ellos, y Steven usa su teléfono para tomar una 'groupie'. Mira a los cuatro corriendo, imitando la carrera que se ve en la canción principal, con Steven a la cabeza. Todos cantan juntos mientras corren. Llegan a la cima de una colina cuando la canción llega a su fin. Corte a Steven tendido en una colina cubierta de flores. Elige uno, luego se mete el dedo meñique en la boca, usando el asador para restaurar la flor que recogió. Se acuesta en la colina con el faro con el resto de las gemas._

Steven Quiero que todo permanezca exactamente así y nunca cambie.

Perla Convenido.

Amatista Aquí Aquí.

Steven ¿Cómo se ve el futuro, Garnet? ¿Todos nos quedamos así para siempre?

Granate [ **sonríe y ajusta su visor, luego frunce el ceño, sentándose** ] No.

Fin capitulo 1 la trasmision


End file.
